Hamtaro and the Ham of the Past
by Fox 51
Summary: A Legend of ZeldaHamtaro crossover, Link comes to the future for Hamtaro's help. Hamtaro, Link, Boss, Bijou, and the HamHams must save the past from Ganondorf's evil grasp. Please review. The Final Chapter! Enjoy, & Merry Christmas!
1. The Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or Legend of Zelda.aw nuts.  
~ Scene~ "Talking" -Thoughts- *Time*   
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past  
By Fox_#5  
  
(Intro Song)  
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 1: The Sword  
  
~at Laura's house~  
"Good morning, Hamtaro! Did you sleep well?"  
-'Morning Laura!-  
"We're gonna see a movie about a knight from the past."  
"Heke?" -Knight? It's not nighttime.-  
"Be good Hamtaro! Be back soon!"  
*as Laura leaves*  
"Ok, time to go to the clubhouse!"  
Hamtaro leaves his cage, runs behind the bed, through the hole, and out  
onto the gutter. He slides down the pipe, and lands on Brandy.  
"Oopa!! Morning Brandy! Watch the house!"  
  
~at the park~  
  
Hamtaro races across the park when.  
  
"Uagg!" "Oof.Oh, ouchichi. What tripped me?"  
Hamtaro looks back to see a sword lying on the ground. It was medium-sized,  
and had a strange mark on it-like a triangle. As Hamtaro moved closer to  
the blade, it began to glow. When he touched it, he heard shifting-  
something was in the bushes.  
"Who's there!?"  
Suddenly, a hamster jumped out of the bushes in front of Hamtaro. He looked  
like Hamtaro, but the red fur was reversed (covering his right eye), and  
was yellow. Also, he had a green hat, cone-like in shape.  
"Who're you?"  
"The name's Link, and I believe that's my sword."  
"This is yours? Hmm. all well. Let me get it for ya."  
As Hamtaro reached for the sword, it began to glow again.  
"What?!" Link said with a surprised look.  
"What's wrong, Link?"  
"The sword.the Master Sword.you've made it glow.only legendary heroes can  
make it glow."  
"Hero? I'm no hero. Just your ordinary Ham-Ham."  
Suddenly, Bijou came running down the road.  
"Hi Hamtaro!"  
Bijou stopped where Link and Hamtaro were at."  
"Oh, hi Bijou!"  
"Who is you friend?"  
"Oh yeah! This is Link! He-"  
"Princess Zelda!" Link ran over to Bijou.  
"Vat? Princess?" 


	2. Princess Zelda

I do not own Hamtaro or LOZ (Legend of Zelda).  
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 2: Princess Zelda  
  
"Princess Zelda!"  
"Vat? Princess?"  
"How did you get here?" Link said with a perplexed look.  
"I am not Zelda. My name iz Bijou."  
".hmm.You look just like her."  
"But I do remember that name." Bijou was in deep thought. ".zomewhere.Oh!  
She was a relative of mine! But.zat was about a.thouzand.years.ago.!"  
"A thousand years!!?" Hamtaro was very confused. "How could you know about  
her? Your still a young Ham!"  
-Dang! Well, gotta talk now. So much for a low profile.- "Ok.well, it's  
kinda hard to explain, but here goes.you may wanna sit down."  
**************  
~At Hyrule Castle~  
"Um.Sir Ganondorf."  
"Yes? What is it? Have you found Zelda?"  
".um.n-no."  
"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!!?" The yell echoed throughout the castle.  
The minion, a dark gray hamster with horns, stepped back from the yell.  
"!.u-um.you see.she's only one person, and Hyrule is very large, but.um."  
"BUT WHAT!?"  
".well.we've received word th-that.Zelda has found.the.first sage.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!?"  
**************  
"And that's the story."  
"Ok, let me get this straight. You've come from the past with the Ocarina  
of Time. You came here because a ham named Ganondorf has taken over the  
land of.Hyrule was it? Yeah. You need help to fight Ganondorf & find  
Princess Zelda. And you think I'm the ham you need?"  
"Yes, because you've made the Master Sword glow. Only a hero powerful  
enough to beat Ganondorf can make the sword glow."  
"And the fight will affect the past, present, and future!?"  
"Exactly," Link with a serious face.  
"Well, if you say so.I'll help out if it means to save my friends and  
Laura.but.I don't know a thing about the past, much less what may happen  
there."  
"Well.let me tell ya: There's definitely gonna be fighting there.Do you  
have any sword handling experience?"  
"Heke?"  
-.well, there's my answer.-  
"Ok, we'll start training tomorrow. For now, do you know of any allies?"  
"Oh yeah! Well, obviously, Bijou's a friend"  
"Oui."  
"The others are at the clubhouse. Come on, let's go!" Hamtaro began to run  
down the path again.  
"Hang on a second, Hamtaro!"  
"Ok, but hurry up!"  
"Bijou: how did you know of Zelda if it's been one thousand years ago?"  
"Vel.my mother gave me a small notebook from my mother. She received de  
book from her mother. And zo on and zo forth. My entire family has their  
name in it, from Zelda to me. There twas a funny symbol from Zelda's  
name.it looked like a triangle."  
"A Triangle?.hmm." -That's got to be the TriForce.-  
"Guys!" Hamtaro's yell disrupted Link's thoughts.  
"Heke? Oh, right! We'd better be going, Bijou."  
"Ok, Link. Coming Hamtaro!" -Ohh, I don't have a good feeling about this.- 


	3. The First Fight

I don't own Hamtaro or LOZ.  
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 3: The First Fight  
  
~at the clubhouse~  
Hamtaro and Bijou showed Link the tunnels Boss had made, and was very  
impressed.  
"Wow. Not even I could dig as good as this, and I find treasure sometimes."  
Just then, Link noticed something.  
"Hm?"  
"Vat iz it, Link?"  
Link had unsheathed his sword.  
"Stay back guys.hmm.There!"  
Suddenly, a skull had appeared out of the ground right in front of the  
clubhouse door. Bijou shrieked, while Hamtaro pulled her back.  
"HA!" Link slashed the skull. The skull dropped down to the floor.  
"V-v-vat.v-vas.t-th.that?"  
"Skullos." -Why are there Skullos in this time.Why are they here.!!!-  
"Hamtaro, you remember that training I told you about?"  
"Yeah.why?"  
"Forget it. Here." Link tossed a small sword to Hamtaro. Hamtaro grabbed  
it.  
"Why did." Hamtaro was interrupted.  
"Your friends may be in trouble."  
"Vat!? Why!?"  
"Skullos come in groups.come out the ground."  
The Skullo rose back up. "HA!" Link slashed the Skullo again. It fell.  
".And come back up when they fall. No more talk. Hamtaro: you help me with  
the Skullos."  
"Yes."  
"Bijou: you take the others and hide them, ham-girls and hamlets first."  
"Oui."  
Link opened the door and his guess was true. Skullos were everywhere. Boss  
and the other ham-boys were fighting back.  
"Hamtaro! The clubhouse is." A skullo attacked Boss. "Eat This!!" Boss  
attacked with his shovel. ".under attack!"  
Another Skullo appeared behind Boss.  
"Boss, watch out!" Hamtaro ran to the Skullo and slashed it.  
"Hamtaro.thanks bud." "No problem Boss."  
"Hamtaro! Take this!" "Link tossed a gem to Hamtaro. "This will give you  
the power of fire-DAH!!"  
Link was hit badly as he knelt down. He was then swamped by other Skullos.  
"Link! HaaaaYA!" Hamtaro had cast a fire spell at the Skullos who had  
swarmed Link.  
"Everyone, to the emergency exit."  
The Ham-Hams all ran toward the exit and down the shoot.  
When the hamsters made it to a safe place, they began to speak.  
"Is everyone alright?" Hamtaro asked.  
The others nodded except Link.  
"Link, will you be Ok?"  
"Sure, Hamtaro. I've got." He searched his pocket and brought out a bottle  
with light. ".this."  
He opened the bottle and the light circled Link. It then went into him, and  
his wounds disappeared. He then got back on his feet. "That was a fairy.  
They completely heal you. Now what to do-"  
"I'll tell you what your gonna do! You gonna tell us who you are and what  
happened there!"  
"Whoa, cool it Boss, this is Link. He-"  
"Don't worry, I'll tell him."  
**************  
".And that's it."  
".Odelly! The past meets the present. I want one!"  
Everyone stared at Howdy.  
"Get it? Present? I want one? He he..I'll zip it."  
"Anyway, that still doesn't explain why we were attacked!"  
" Look, I don't know either, but I know it has something to do with  
Ganondorf." 


	4. New Allies

I don't own Hamtaro or LOZ.  
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 4: New Allies  
  
Penelope ran over to Link.  
"Oquee! Oquee!"  
She then ran to Hamtaro.  
"Oquee!"  
"I think Penelope wants you to introduce us." Pashmina deducted.  
"Oh! Right! Well first off, here's Penelope."  
"Oquee!"  
**********  
~at Hyrule Castle~  
"Um, Lord Ganondorf.sir?"  
"What is it!?"  
"Um.sir, we think we've found Zelda, but-"  
"BUT WHAT!!?"  
"But.but she's been hard to capture. Her magic is very strong-"  
"I don't CARE how strong her magic is! Capture her AT ONCE!! And don't  
return until you HAVE!!"  
"Y-y-yes sir! Right away sir!"  
The minion scattered out of the throne.  
"Hm hm hm hm.As soon as Zelda is captured, I will have 2 of the 3 triforce  
pieces. Link will come running, and then I will defeat him! Then, I will  
have the world to.my.WILL! HA HA HA HA HAAA!"  
**********  
"And finally, this is Snoozer."  
".zzzzz..nice to know ya.zzzzz."  
"That's everybody."  
".."  
".Link?"  
".HA!"  
The Ham-Hams looked to where Link pointed and saw a glimmer of light and  
more Skullos. When they approached where the light shined, they fell back.  
" Now the Skullos can't get out of the clubhouse."  
"But we can't either! Oh, my clubhouse!"  
"It's for the best. It's getting late. Everyone needs to go home and rest.  
Meet me at the clubhouse top entrance at 7:30."  
"Ok Link."  
*after everyone leaves*  
"Ok, time to go."  
"Wait, what about me and Snoozer here?"  
"Come with me. I have a tent available."  
-Great.a tent. Just great.- 


	5. The Adventure Begins!

I don't own Hamtaro or LOZ.  
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins!  
  
~at Laura's house the next day~  
" Mornin' Hamtaro! Did you sleep well?  
"" -Not really.-  
"Hm? What's wrong, little guy?"  
-Hunger.pains.must.eat.-  
"I bet your hungry."  
-Bingo! We have a winner!-  
"Here you go."  
-Yes! 4 sunflower seeds!-  
"See ya later, Hamtaro!"  
*after Laura leaves (and Hamtaro finishes breakfast)*  
"Ok, I need to get to the park by 7:30. And it's."  
Hamtaro looked at the clock.  
".7:20!!!"  
  
"Mornin' Brandy!"  
  
~at the park~  
  
-Oh, I hope I'm not late!-  
~near the clubhouse~  
"Ha.ha.ha.there.they.are."  
"There you are, Hamtaro."  
".ha.ha.hey guys..so.tired."  
"Ok, is everybody here?"  
Everybody nodded.  
"Ok. Now, Hyrule and the world are in danger, so we need to go now. The  
good news is we'll be in a town and be able to get prepared. The bad news  
is, I can only take 6 people. Anymore will cause a rip in time."  
"So.who's coming?"  
"Well, obviously, Hamtaro is coming. Maxwell will be coming, due to his  
great knowledge. Bijou will accompany us. She may help us find Princess  
Zelda."  
-Oh no! Well if Bijou goes, I go!-  
"Boss, we're gonna need a digger and a strongman in our party. You're in."  
-.ok, whatever works.-  
"And finally, Panda."  
"What!?"  
"You're a carpenter, right? With the right training, you could be a good  
smithy and repairer."  
"Well.ok! I'll help any way I can!"  
"Like, how long are you gonna be gone?  
"You won't even know we left." And with that, Link pulled out his ocarina  
and began to play a song.  
"I know zat song! It iz de Song of Time!"  
As soon as the song had finished, a light began to shine below the group.  
The light formed a pillar around the group, and a blinding light flashed  
into the hamsters' eyes. When the light disappeared, the group of ham-hams  
disappeared.  
  
Appreciation goes out to Goddess Bijou. Thanks for your reviews ^_^  
PS: Things may slow down around Chapter 10, so work with me. 


	6. A New World

I don't own Hamtaro or LOZ.  
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 6: A New World  
  
A bright light begins to shine in a temple. In it, shadows begin to form.  
The light faded to show our group of ham-hams stunned at what had just  
happened.  
".Whoa.that was spectacular!"  
"Hey! Link, where are we?"  
"."  
"Link?"  
".This land has changed. There is no light in the sky. Ganondorf did this.  
Fellow ham-hams, Welcome to Hyrule Temple. And don't look at the sights. Be  
ready to run."  
They left the building cautiously and looked up in the sky. There were gray  
& black clouds in the sky. They then walked outside the once known "Hyrule  
Garden" And entered the market place. Link was shocked.  
"What.what happened here?"  
Link was too stunned to notice the shadow approach.  
"Link! Watch out!"  
Link heard the call and dodged the oncoming shadow, only to be captured by  
another.  
"Get off of my leg!"  
Link lifted his sword, only to see the face of a ReDead.  
Link seemed to be frozen as the beast climbs up him from the ground  
and sucks on his flesh.  
"Link!" Hamtaro unsheathed his sword and charged the beast. He cut  
off the monster's neck. Link started to move again.  
"Link! What happened?"  
"They're ReDeads.if you look into their faces, they'll paralyze you. " Link  
passed out.  
"Link.Ham-Hams, let's get out of here!"  
The group dashed away, dodging ReDeads and avoiding eye contact. Soon, they  
reached the drawbridge.  
"Oh no! The bridge is up!" Boss exclaimed in a worried voice.  
"Ham-Hams! Find the switch to lower the bridge!"  
The hamsters looked all around frantically.  
"I vound it!" Bijou pulled the switch, and the gate lowered.  
"Quick! Let's get goin'! Those.things are comin'!" Boss shouted.  
"There's a town to the west! Head there!" Link called out.  
The group dashed out of the kingdom, and ran toward the town of Kakarito. 


	7. Panda’s Training Begins

I don't own Hamtaro or LOZ.  
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 7: Panda's Training Begins  
  
~at Kakario~  
"Ha.ha.ha.ha." The Ham-hams were exhausted after the ReDead experience.  
"Whoa.that was.scary."  
"Yeah. Well, at any point, welcome to Kakariko Village.wait! No.I can't  
believe it!"  
"Heke? What is it Link?" Hamtaro wondered.  
"Nearly all of the people that were supposed to be in the market are.here!"  
"That iz great!"  
"That means the town smithy should be here. Panda, you could take some  
lessons from him."  
"Yeah.but."  
"Link's right. If we're fighting monsters like that, we're gonna need some  
strong weapons." Boss agreed.  
As the Ham-Hams conversant, a shadow on the rooftop of a house listens.  
"Finally.Link has returned."  
A thought transfers through Bijou's mind, and looks at the shadow. The  
shadowed person dodges the glare and disappears.  
"Heke?"  
"Huh? What is it Bijou?" Hamtaro said.  
"I.thought I saw something.on the house."  
"Really?" The group looks at the house, seeing nothing unusual.  
"Well, whatever it is, it's gone now. Keep a lookout, though." Link warned.  
"We'd better get some rest. It's getting dark." Maxwell suggested.  
"Yeah, it was probably just a bird."  
As the group walked to the inn, Bijou was still confused.  
-It twas probably a bird, but.I didn't hear a sound. And why did I here a  
thought in my head like that? The voice sounded.familiar.-  
*the next day, at noon*  
"HA! HYHA! Wow, this weapon is perfect!"  
The Ham-Hams were buying equipment in the smity. Boss was trying out an ax.  
"Pick what you want, guys! It's on me!"  
Hmm.should I get a staff or a spear? The spear has more power, but the  
staff is lighter. Aha! I'll take the staff.  
"This ax is my favorite. I'll take it!"  
"This new sword, please!"  
"How much iz the bow and arrowz?  
"Hmm."  
"Panda, you decided yet?"  
".Not really."  
"Hmm.hey, you." the storekeeper bellowed.  
"W-who? M-m-me?"  
"Yeah. You a builder?"  
"Um.yeah. I'm a carpenter."  
"Know how to make weapons?"  
"Um.no, actually."  
"I'll teach you all I know.for 400 Rupees." "WHAT!? 400!?"  
"Don't worry, Panda. I said it was on me, right?  
"Really?"  
"Hey, if it helps save the world," Link pulls out a pouch from his pocket,  
"it's worth every rupee. That's for you guys too."  
"Cool, I guess. Ok, I'll take the lessons. And, how much is the.Tri-Hammer?  
"100 Rupees."  
~near sunset at the smithy~  
"Well kid, you ready?"  
"Of course sir."  
"Let's get started. First." 


	8. Sheik in the Shadows

I don't know.oops.own Hamtaro or LOZ.  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 8: Sheik in the Shadows  
~the next day~  
"Zuzuzu."  
Hamtaro was still sleeping, at 9 in the morning. Time for a wakeup call.  
"Hamtaro.Hamtaro, wake up!" shouted Link. "Zuzuzu." Boss entered the room.  
"He sure is a sound sleeper, isn't he?"  
"Don't worry Link, I've got this.but you may want to cover your ears." And  
so Link did. Boss inhale, and.  
"HAMTARO!!! Wake UPPP!!!" "Gah!"  
Hamtaro sprung out of bed. "Ah! It's the Apocalypse! Everyone to the  
shelters!!"  
Hamtaro scurried around until he realized what had happened.  
"Sorry about that, Hamtaro. You needed to get up, and that's the only way I  
know."  
"Boss.please don't do that again."  
"Yeah! You could have just used some water on me instead of making me  
deaf!"  
"Well, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Boss said.  
"Well, I went to the Lon Lon ranch with Bijou, and we-" "WE WHAT!?" Boss  
was red furious. Link turned nervous, but Bijou backed him up.  
"We got some milk and eggs. The farm owner Talon was very generous."  
"Oh." Boss was still red in the face, but not from anger.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Let's eat!"  
*in the afternoon*  
"So.is this town protected?"  
"Not really. A lot doesn't happen around here."  
Link was giving Hamtaro and Bijou a tour of the town.  
"So, vat is that mountain called?"  
"It's called Goron Mountain."  
"Heke? Why is it called that?"  
"That's a good question."  
"Huh? Who's there? That's a voice I don't recognize." Link unsheathed his  
sword.  
"What is it Link?"  
"Iz there trouble?"  
"I'm not sure. Maybe-"  
"You have nothing to fear." A hamster appeared in the corner of a house,  
still shadowed.  
"I know what you are doing, and I wish to help." The hamster appeared. He  
was covered in a blue cloak. You could barely see his eyes. "I am Shiek."  
"Shiek?"  
"I am one of the Shiekians. Probably the last one."  
"What are Shiekans?"  
"Shiekians, Hamtaro. A tribe that protected the royal family. I'd trust any  
of them, and he looks the part." Link sheathed his sword.  
"I'd bring that sword out if I were you. You're in trouble." Shiek pulled  
out a very small nut.  
"Wait, what-" She threw the nut onto the ground, and a flash of light  
blinded the group. After the flash, Shiek had disappeared. As if on queue,  
the ground began to shake.  
"I'm beginning not to trust her. Where's that coming from?"  
"We'd better get the others."  
"And on de double. Look!"  
At the town gate, goblins were appearing, and there was more than a few.  
Two larger enemies appeared behind the goblins. A goblin in yellow armor  
shouted,  
"Ganondorf's orders. Capture this town and search for Zelda. Charge!" 


	9. War in Kakariko

Disclaimer: Don't own HR (Hamtaro) or LOZ.  
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 9: War in Kakariko  
  
Note: the goblins are the same size as the ham-hams.  
"Charge!" The lead goblin shouted, and the others crossed the entrance to  
Kakariko and immediately set a house on fire.  
"Vear did dey all come from?" shouted Bijou over the melee.  
"I have no idea! But we need to-" Link shouted, but was interrupted by a  
shriek.  
"Ahh! Help me! Someone help me!" A young ham was being dragged out of her  
house by infantry.  
"-save the village!" link shouted as he unsheathed his sword. He charged at  
the goblins and dealt them both devastating blows.  
As they fell to the ground, the girl ran, and the lead goblin spotted Link.  
"Who is...what!? It's Link! All soldiers, swarm him!!"  
As the goblins began to hear the order, Boss and the others found Hamtaro  
and Bijou.  
"What's going on here?" Boss shouted.  
"I don't know," Hamtaro answered, "but Link needs our help. Look!"  
Hamtaro was right. The goblins were beginning to tire and overtake Link. No  
matter how many fell, more came into town.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go Hamhams!" Boss yelled.  
"Right!" the others responded.  
The Hamhams, except Bijou charged in, weapons drawn. Bijou found a good  
sniping spot and began to pick off some of the larger enemies.  
"Wow! I never thought my aim was so very good" Bijou exclaimed.  
Hamtaro and the others began to hack and slash the other enemies, trying to  
get to Link. But it seemed they made a wall of goblins just to stop him.  
"Ha! Ha! Boss, we can't break through!" Hamtaro shouted.  
"YA! Man, you're right, there's too many! Heya!"  
-If only I could use that fire attack again...- Hamtaro thought.  
"heYA!" Link could then be seen spinning madly with his sword way out.  
The commanding goblin saw this as an opportunity and charged at Link,  
hoping to get an open slash. For a commander, he didn't last long. Link  
caught the attack and countered, killing the commander.  
"Wha?" one of the soldiers shouted. "WAA! Run away!"  
The entire army scattered from the town, but not before Bijou could shoot  
an archer goblin. It hit him in the leg, so he was stuck in the town. He  
did the first thing in his mind- he aimed, and fired his last arrow before  
he died of blood loss-straight at Bijou. 


	10. Gems of the Elements

Disclaimer: Don't own HR or LOZ.  
  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 10: Gems of The Elements  
  
The entire army scattered from the town, but not before Bijou could shoot  
an archer goblin. It hit him in the leg, so he was stuck in the town. He  
did the first thing in his mind- he aimed, and fired his last arrow before  
he died of blood loss-straight at Bijou...  
As the arrow flew through the air, Hamtaro and Bijou were the only ones to  
see it.  
"NO! BIJOU!"  
It seemed as if all time stopped, as Hamtaro's hand began to come ablaze.  
"HAAA!" The fire in his hand was launched from his hand. The arrow was  
inches away from Bijou when... ...the arrow was incinerated. Bijou  
had fainted, so Hamtaro thought he had missed.  
"No.Bijou..." Hamtaro had collapsed as well.  
~later that day, in the hospital~  
"Oh...my head." Hamtaro had just woken up in a bed.  
"Oh...where am I... Bijou!" Hamtaro jumped from bed, still worried  
about Bijou.  
"I'm right here, Hamtaro." Hamtaro looked to the left and saw Bijou sitting  
next to him.  
"Bijou! You're OK! What happened, I thought the arrow hit you?  
"No, it burned up before it hit me. You saved me Hamtaro. Thank you so  
much!" Bijou gave Hamtaro a kiss on the cheek, and Hamtaro blushed madly.  
"Well, I...uh...heh...um...hey!" Hamtaro snapped out of his blushing. "How  
are the others? Are they OK as well?"  
"Yes, they are. Panda has a cut, but it iz nothing to worry about."  
"Well, let's go see them." Hamtaro hopped out of bed.  
"Are you sure you should be standing up?"  
"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Hamtaro and Bijou walked down the hall to  
the lobby, where everyone was waiting.  
"HAMTARO!" Everyone shouted.  
"Hey, guys!"  
"How did you do that, Hamtaro?" asked Boss.  
"Do what?"  
"That fireball thingy! That was amazing!" replied Panda.  
"It's physically impossible! But Hamtaro always seems to do the  
impossible." said Maxwell.  
"Ever since I got that fire gem that Link gave me, I've been able to do  
that. When I need it to happen, it does, but I think I just need to focus  
so I can control it. Question is, how?"  
"You need to find another." Replied Link.  
"Heke? Another? There's another gem?"  
"Unfortunately, the gem I found is only half of the Fire Soul, a gem that  
gives the user complete control over fire. There are 6 of these gems in  
Hyrule, one for each of the elements: The Light Heart, the Earth Stone, the  
Thunder Jewel, the Water Diamond, the Fire Soul, and the Wind Pendant."  
Link dug into his pocket and pulled out a gray, shiny item.  
"I have the Wind Pendant." 


	11. The 7th Gem

Disclaimer: Don't own HR or LOZ.  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 11: The 7th Gem  
~outside of the hotel~  
"Hey, how long have you had that thing anyway Link?" Boss asked.  
"Before I met you guys."  
"Well then...WHY HAVE YOU NEVER USED IT!?" Boss shouted.  
"Whoa, Boss, calm down! Remember when I did that spin attack? That's when I  
used it." Link explained.  
"Uh...oh."  
"Anyway," Link began, "we need to get all of the gems if we're gonna stand  
a chance against Ganondorf."  
"Tell me Link," Maxwell asked, "is this 'Ganondorf' really that strong?"  
"Stronger. When you see Ganondorf, you'll see."  
"Hello, Link."  
"Shiek?"  
"The one and only. I heard about your 'gem' quest. 'Lake, Forest, Desert,  
Mountain; Temple, and Well, 6 gems of power; combine to defeat the evil  
that ensues, and stop the Armageddon in the hour.'"  
"Where did you learn this?" Link asked.  
"Don't ask questions. You don't have a lot of time. Zelda could be captured  
at any time. If that happens, nothing can stop the terror of Ganondorf."  
"Right." everyone responded.  
"Till we meet again." Shiek grabbed another nut (called Duku Nuts) and  
threw it to the ground. In a flash, Shiek had disappeared.  
"I hate it when he does that." Boss growled.  
********  
~Hyrule Castle~  
"Lord Ganondorf!"  
"Yes?"  
"We have found a black gem underneath the castle."  
"Really. Bring it here."  
after a few moments, the gem was given to the dark lord.  
"this gem...it holds a deep evil inside it. HA!"  
a black arura surrounded the dark gem, then Ganondorf.the arora grew more  
and more, then suddenly disappeared inside him.  
"This power...it is amazing! I can feel it racing through me! No one can  
stop me now! HAHAHA!" 


	12. The Forest Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own HR or LOZ.  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 12: The Forest Girl  
As we join the Ham Hams, they are traveling across Hyrule Field to Kokiri  
Forest, in search of the Earth Stone.  
"Wow. This place sure brings back some memories." Link said out loud.  
"Memories? Of vat?" Bijou asked.  
"What? Oh.well, to tell you the truth, I grew up here."  
"Really? In a forest? Now that's what I call roughin' it." Boss said.  
"Wow! I bet you went on lots of adventures!" Hamtaro exclaimed.  
"Actually, I was always at home."  
"Home? Oh, where you lived in the forest." Maxwell said.  
"Yeah. I had my own house in-" Link stopped.  
"In what?" Hamtaro wondered.  
"Umm.hey, we're at the entrance!" Link said, trying to change the subject.  
"Heke?" everyone said.  
The entrance was twice the size as the Ham Hams, and looked like it was  
made from a huge log.  
"This is humongous!" Hamtaro shouted.  
"Wow.I've never seen such construction! Who built this entrance?" Maxwell  
asked.  
"I really don't know. It was here before I was born. Well, enough lying  
around. Now.you guys stay here. I'll check ahead."  
Link walked through the entrance. The entrance was so long and dark, Link  
disappeared in the dark.  
"...." Everyone was waiting, a little worried about Link.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Link's yell echoed through the entrance, giving the Ham Hams an  
earful.  
"Link!" Everyone shouted. They ran through the entrance to help Link.  
**********  
Hamtaro and Bijou were the first through the entrance. They saw Link on  
both knees, hands banging on the ground.  
"Link, what's."  
Hamtaro and Bijou were shocked at what they saw.  
The Hams were in a small town. A town that was now desecrated. Buildings  
burned, people lying flat on the ground, blood spattered everywhere.  
".vat.vat happened here?"  
"Who would do such a thing!?"  
".Ganondorf."  
"Ganondorf did this?"  
".Dammit.dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!! Ganondorf.you will pay.you will PAY!!!"  
Link began to cry, still banging on the ground. Suddenly, he stopped and  
stood on his feet. -.Sora.- "Sora!" Link began to run across the burning  
town.  
"Link! Come on, Bijou. We have to follow him."  
"Right."  
The two began to follow Link, but he had already stopped. He stopped at a  
house suspended on a tree. He just stared at it, like he was waiting for  
something.  
".Sora.please don't tell me that she's."  
Right then, a cough could be heard in the house.  
"Hey.who's in there?" Link shouted as he climbed the ladder to the house.  
"Vy iz Link going into de house?"  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Stay next to the ladder. I don't  
know what's in there, but you'll be safe."  
".ok, Hamtaro."  
As they approached the house, something watched them.  
"Aha.ssssso that issss Zelda. Well, now'sssss my chanccce." 


	13. Dragon Scales

Disclaimer: Don't own HR or LOZ.  
Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past-Chapter 13: Dragon Scales  
"Hamtaro, I do not like this."  
"Don't worry, Bijou. Just yell as soon as you here something."  
Hamtaro climbed the ladder, wanting to know what was in the house. As soon  
as he reached the top, he entered the house.  
"Link. What's going on?"  
Link was standing, holding a girl in her arms.  
"Hamtaro, we have to get help. She's hurt bad."  
"OK. Let's go."  
Hamtaro came out of the house, to see a relieved Bijou on the ground. He  
then climbed down the ladder, helping Link carry the girl down.  
"Who iz dat?"  
".Her name is Sora. I knew her ever since I was a little ham." Link began  
to tear up. "We have to help her. I can't see her die.not like this."  
"Well.I'll jussssst make ssssure that you can't sssseee her."  
From some bushes close by, a large, red lizard emerged. Yellow eyes, spikes  
on his back, and a large sword in both of his hands, he hissed with evil in  
his voice.  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Hamtaro shouted, unsheathing his  
sword.  
" I am Ssssslyther, and I have been sssssent by Ganondorf to ssssee you  
meet your end."  
Link slowly put down Sora, unsheathed their sword, and relished his shield.  
"Two choices, suitcase: Either you let me and my friends by, and tell  
Ganondorf He will be killed; or I'll kill you myself."  
"How about Ccccc: I'll kill you ALL!!!"  
Slyther charged at the Hams, sword raised ready for a slash. Hamtaro and  
Bijou dodged the attack, but Link stood his ground. He dodged without  
moving a foot from where he was standing, and slashed straight back.  
Suddenly, the lizard disappeared.  
"Oh, did I forget to mention. I.am a chameleon. Didn't.ssssee that coming,  
eh? HAA!"  
The lizard striked, catching Link off guard.  
"AAAHH!!"  
"Link, no! You want a fight, show yourself, and fight me!" shouted Hamtaro.  
"Ok.I'll fight you.just not.ssssshow up."  
"Hamtaro looked around, waiting for him to strike. Then, he simply looked  
at the ground.  
-Hmm.I can't see him.but I can see his footsteps.-  
The lizard charged at him, as Hamtaro and Link, out of the corner of his  
eye, saw his footsteps approach Hamtaro.  
"Now.you DIE!!!"  
"I don't think so, lizard breath!"  
Hamtaro swiftly turned around, and defended against Slyther's blow.  
"What?"  
He jumped back, and attacked again.  
"How could this happen? You can't see me!"  
Slyther showed himself, stunned face and all.  
"Bad move, lizard breath!" Link charged at the lizard.  
The lizard vanished, as Link's blade moved through air.  
"Well, if I can't kill you, I'll just take what I came for!"  
The lizard reappeared, right next to Bijou. He grabbed Bijou and ran  
through the forest town.  
"Hamtaro! Help me!"  
"Bijou!" Hamtaro yelled, beginning to chase the lizard.  
"Wait up!" Link shouted as he began chase. But he couldn't keep up due to  
his wound.  
"Oh no! I lost them! .Ok.think.how could I get there faster.Oh! No duh! My  
ocorina!"  
"Is anyone out there!? Help!"  
"That sounds like Maxwell. They're in the forest! I'm coming! Hang  
on!"  
Link ran into the forest.  
**********  
"Slyther! Give Bijou back!" Hamtaro yelled as he chased the lizard.  
"Never! Ganondorf will love my gift!" Slyther shouted back.  
"Let go of me, you beast!" Bijou shouted, as he began hitting Slyther.  
"Hush up, Zelda!"  
"Zelda-oof!" Slyther knocked Bijou unconscious.  
"You won't get away with this!" Hamtaro began to gain on the lizard.  
"I don't think so!" he began to mumble something, and then he disappeared.  
"His disappearing act again! Where is he?"  
"He picked up his feet to quiet his run, but he heard nothing at all.  
".no."  
Hamtaro began to slow down, and then stopped.  
".no."  
He began to tear up, then he began to sob.  
".no.Bijou.she's.gone."  
He began to pound on the ground, hard.  
"NO! I won't lose her, after all we've been through!"  
"He stood on his feet, tears still in his eyes.  
"Ganondorf.Ganon.you will pay.it's not over."  
A fireball began to appear in his hand.  
"I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR EMPIRE FALLS!!!"  
  
The End  
  
Well. this ends my first story of the year. Look for my next story next  
year. Please review my stories. If you haven't read the entire story in a  
while, please read all of it. It's not a good story if you can't remember  
all of it. See ya! ( 


End file.
